Saddles for bicycles are available in the various shapes and designs. Many of such saddles, however, are constructed in a manner which results in discomfort to women, and more particularly to male cyclists, particularly in the genital area, which is subject to great pressure upon a rider, creating discomfort and possible injury. This problem is particularly acute in racing bikes, on which cyclists do not sit upright, but bend so far forward that the upper body is virtually horizontal. It is therefore desirable to have a bicycle seat whose front section bends forward, as does the rider, yet whose front section does not bend so far forward that the rider falls and further injures himself/herself.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,881,136 and German Patent DE-PS 551059 disclose bicycle saddles which have separate front and rear sections with a spring-loaded front section. The abrupt separation of the front and rear parts of such seats creates a sharp drop from the upper edge of the rear section by the vertical downward movement of the front section. Additionally, the perpendicular space created by the movement of the front section does not offer sufficient support for the cyclist so that sitting becomes even less comfortable than on a typical, "one-piece" bicycle saddle.
Because of such drawbacks of prior art saddles, it is an object of the present invention to create a saddle which provides greater support for the genital area.
Another object of the invention is to create a two-section saddle which provides a "pre-loaded" support for the genital area.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a seat which does not create a sharp perpendicular space between the front and rear sections of the saddle and is comfortable for the rider.